


To Make the Candle Ready for Its Flame

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve can't stay away from Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	To Make the Candle Ready for Its Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [**For A God's Excesses**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251877). 
> 
> The name comes from a line in Dante's _Paradisio_.
> 
> This story is pure smut - sexual encounter from beginning to end. Period.

Steve knew that Loki would be gone soon. Thor was taking him and the Tesseract back to Asgard. Part of him was thrilled to have such a threat removed from Earth. The other part of him wanted more time. His first encounter with Loki had been – filthy and dirty. And the most erotic thing he’d ever done or had done to him. He wanted more.

He went down to Loki’s cell and had the guards let him in, telling them, as he had the other day, to let him in and to leave them alone. He had no doubt that Loki could leave anytime he wanted to anyway. He’d never had a minute’s doubt of that. 

“What have you done to me?” he said to Loki as soon as the guards were gone. He pressed the prisoner against the clear cell wall and kissed him, plunging this tongue deep into Loki’s mouth and sucking Loki’s tongue back into his own mouth.

Loki broke the kiss and smiled that damned snake’s smile that made Steve want to punch him. 

“I gave you your heart’s desire, Captain.”

“You’re full of shit, Loki.” 

“I might be but tell me, did you masturbate last night thinking of your dick in my mouth?” The smile was still there.

“Of course not!” It was a lie but he wasn’t about to tell Loki that. 

Loki kissed him this time, pulling Steve so close that they were touching from their knees to their shoulders. Steve felt Loki’s cock rubbing against his own. He couldn’t hold back his groan when Loki slid a hand between them and rubbed him through his trousers.

“You want to fuck me,” Loki purred against his mouth and Steve knew he did. He hadn’t let himself think about taking the nasty little bastard like a dog, but now he wanted it so badly that he knew he’d beg if Loki asked him to. 

“I do. I want you on your hands and knees, like a bitch,” Steve said to him, making his voice as flat and uninflected as he possibly could. It wouldn’t do to show any weakness. Not at first anyway.

“Is that how you fuck Stark?” Loki murmured as he nibbled Steve’s ear and neck, while his wicked hands were working on Steve’s belt buckle. 

Steve grabbed his hands and stopped him. “I don’t – I haven’t fucked Stark.” 

“Yet.” The hands were back and now Loki was unbuttoning and unzipping him. “What do I get out of this – favor? A pudding cup? Extra dessert?” 

Loki began working on the buttons of Steve’s shirt. Once they were undone, he pinched Steve’s nipple, making his breath hiss out. Loki made a sound of satisfaction, almost a hum and he raised an eyebrow at Steve.

“What do you want?” Steve finally managed to ask him as he watched Loki slide his hand inside Steve’s underwear. 

“I want to come in your mouth this time. I want to fuck Captain America’s righteous mouth.”

His words made white hot desire burn through Steve’s whole body. He bit back the groan that wanted to come out, but his breath hitched a little at the thought. 

“Take your clothes off,” Steve told him as he pulled back far enough for Loki to undress himself. “I want to watch you.”

Loki smiled and did just that, making a show of it as he teased every piece of clothing off and dropped them one by one on the floor. He was pale and slender but there was certainly nothing weak about Loki. Then he divested Steve of his own clothes and grinned like the Cheshire cat as Steve pressed him back against the wall and kissed him again. 

There was a new sweetness to Loki’s kisses that made Steve want him even more. Was there a decent person under all the evil and envy that he’d seen? Did it even matter right now? He wasn’t even sure he wanted an answer to that question.

“Do you want me to be someone else? I can do that, you know.” For a second, Steve saw Thor then he was Loki again. 

“I want you.”

For a moment, he was Natasha Romanov then himself. 

“Stop it! Get on the floor!” 

Loki obeyed with another smile, which Steve found a little unnerving. He reached in his trouser pocket and found a small tube of lube. He dropped down to the floor behind Loki and inexplicably, found himself pulling Loki upright so he could kiss the nape of his neck before trailing his tongue down the Asgarian’s spine to where his ass began. Steve smiled to himself when Loki made a helpless sound this time. He opened the tube and drizzled a little of the fluid on Loki then began to rub it with his finger. He poured a little more and slipped one, then two fingers inside. 

“I knew you weren’t nearly as sweet and clean as you’d have everyone think, Captain.”

“I never said I was.” 

Loki laughed then gasped as Steve moved rather quickly to press the head of his cock into him. He pressed gently but firmly until he was fully inside. 

“Fuck! You’re -” Steve couldn’t speak for a moment then finished, “so hot inside.” He placed his hands on Loki’s hips and began to thrust slowly. It was easy to get lost completely in what he was doing. 

“I think you were born for this, Captain,” Loki said, quite breathlessly.

“Steve. Call me Steve,” he growled. 

“Fuck me, Steve,” Loki implored in his rather clipped accent. It sounded more like an order than begging. Steve didn’t much care which it was at this point. He wasn’t sure he could have stopped at this point, no matter what.

Steve leaned down over his back, holding Loki as he moved inside him now. His thrusts were short and hard as he rained kisses on Loki’s shoulders. He wanted, needed to see his face, to look into his eyes. He slipped free. He grabbed a blanket from the bed and put it on the floor. 

“On your back.”

Loki obeyed, watching Steve without saying anything. Steve lifted Loki’s legs and positioned himself to enter him again. Loki bit his lip as Steve sheathed himself once more. He sighed when Steve lay on top of him, finding his mouth for a kiss as he began to move once again. 

“You are as sentimental as my brother,” Loki whispered, though the words were not delivered with his usual sting. 

“You want me to stop?” Steve asked.

“No!” Loki shot back and wrapped his arms around Steve. 

They moved, Steve looking into those fathomless eyes of the god in his arms, until he could hold back no longer and he came, saying Loki’s name over and over like a mantra or a prayer as he filled him. Loki held him for several minutes after he stilled and his breathing slowed again. 

Steve moved off of him. Loki moved up to sit on his cot and whispered, “Kneel before me.” echoing the words he’d said in Stuttgart. His smile was wicked and hungry. He ran his hand up and down his cock once then again as Steve watched. 

“Bastard,” Steve whispered as he knelt in front of Loki and looked up into his eyes. He touched the tip of his tongue to Loki’s cock, lapping viscous precome from the silky head. Then he swirled his tongue around it, wetting it while he stroked his hand up and down the length slowly. 

“You’re quite good at this, _Steve_.”

Steve said nothing as he continued his slow exploration of Loki’s cock. He teased the underside with his tongue as his hand slipped down to caress Loki’s testicles. As he gently kneaded the sac, he let his mouth slide all the way down, taking as much of Loki into his mouth as he could. He felt Loki’s hips shift as Loki thrust into his mouth. Steve put a hand on his belly to still him. 

He sucked Loki deep into his mouth and keeping the suction up, he moved his mouth up and down along with the hand that circled Loki as well. 

Loki was gripping the edge of the cot with one hand, the other hand tangled in Steve’s hair.

“I’m surprised you’re so good on your knees. Did you learn that before the serum?” 

Steve stopped what he was doing, not moving a muscle. 

“Please don’t stop,” Loki begged. “Please.” 

Steve knew that he’d do almost anything for Loki when he begged like that. It was a secret that he’d keep from Loki, though. He went back to his task. Loki bucked his hips upward involuntarily this time. Steve let him press as deep as he could. 

“Oh!” Loki cried out and Steve felt the tension in him reach its breaking point. 

Semen, warm and thick, filled his mouth. He swallowed until Loki was done. Steve licked him clean then looked up into those ever changing eyes. They were as green as the clothing he wore most of the time.

Neither man nor god spoke as Steve stood and pulled Loki into his arms. They kissed again. 

“I need to go. I – I gotta go.”

* 

A few days later, the Tesseract was put into an Asgardian containment device and Loki was fitted with a metal gag and manacles. They all were there to tell Thor goodbye and see him and Loki off. 

Steve caught Loki’s eye and was surprised at the twinkle he saw there. 

An hour later, as he rode away on his motorcycle, he wondered if he’d see Loki again.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
